In present day vehicular transmissions, a fluid drive or a clutch between the engine and the transmission is necessary. This is true because otherwise the bands could burn out as power is always applied to the drive train. However, if a drive train were available, which flexibly coupled the engine to the load, the necessary slip or yield in the drive train could be used to prevent abrupt power changes.
Also, such an arrangement could prevent damage including breakage from the engine through to the load, thereby requiring less maintenance and parts replacement. Elimination of the conventional fluid drive or clutch substantially reduces the cost, number of parts, and weight of the driving train.
Application of such a system to all kinds of engines, provides substantial efficiency increase by reducing the now necessary shifting of gears while affording greater reduction of ratio and increase of torque to the load as needed.